


what even do I title this?

by Ash_phenix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Other, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_phenix/pseuds/Ash_phenix
Summary: Just a few rare pairs that I myself, and a group chat I am in have.





	what even do I title this?

This is honestly just meant for me to indulge in the rare pairs I know of. Hope you enjoy this as well!


End file.
